VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 35
Characters * Hot Shot * Spider-Bat * Immolation * "Power Girl" * "Booster Gold" Location * Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 2120 EST VOX Archive * "Booster Gold": Hold on... My glove is beeping... One second. Oh, must be a comms system in here... Hold on. swiping on smartglass Oh, wow! It's Blue Beetle! Wait... I mean, Hi pal! chuckle, prompt silence, silence: 43.2 seconds Uh-huh... Hmm... That is strange. Yeah, I'm totally me. I just stepped out for uh... uh... * "Power Girl": Chicken Whizee? * "Booster Gold": Chicken Whizee... Yup. Huh? 4.7 seconds Oh, uh... Yeah, I meant Big Belly Burger because of course I can't eat Chicken Whizee in my costume because of contractual obligations with sponsors. chuckle I was just testing you... friend... of mine. You passed! Good job. So, yeah... Uh... About that kid... That's not definitely not me. I guess, just, uh...Run some tests... Yeah... Y'know... It could be some alien shapeshifter thing... like that movie I watched last week with Uncle Jack. shout Hey... Did you just laser eye my comms?! * "Power Girl": Of course, I did and I'd do it again! What ye doin', Sammy? Ye gone daft? Uncle Jack? What if Booster Gold doesn't have an Uncle Jack! * "Booster Gold": Huh... That's a good point. Sorry. * "Power Girl": So apparently Power Girl and Booster Gold... the real ones... are in our bodies? Well, now... That sounds like a right mess. * "Booster Gold": Wait, you heard that? I thought- Oh, super hearing? * "Power Girl": Yeah, and let me tell ye... It's not that fun. Yer bowels do not sound healthy, Sammy. * "Booster Gold": It's probably the Big Belly Burger... * Immolation: crackling, footsteps, grapnel whirring: 2 instances, footsteps: 3 instances Hey, uh, did I see you two earlier a few blocks down that way near a smashed car? * "Power Girl": Oh me goodness... Ellie? Sorry, I didn't hear ye over the sound of Sa- Booster's gut aches. * Hotshot: Wow, Ellie... You didn't tell me you knew Power Girl! * Immolation: Wow, I'm... I'm, uh, flattered. * "Power Girl": Yeah, that's right. Ye should be! I mean... Of course I know who ye are! We're all heroes now, ain't we? chuckle So, uh, yeah... 'bout that broken car now, that- * "Booster Gold": Doomsday! Doomsday did it! * Spider-Bat: Oh expletive... I'm out! footsteps * Hotshot: Wait, isn't he in the Phantom Zone? * Immolation: Yah, that's what I heard... * "Power Girl": Yeah, Booster. That's what I heard, too... In fact, I think it was me who put him there... Right? * "Booster Gold": chuckle I was just testing you... Yay... No, uh, I meant... uh... Doom * "Power Girl": Doom Patrol. He means t'say t'was Doom Patrol! Yeah, that's who smashed that car! * Spider-Bat: Huh... Okay... Yeah, in that case, I'll stick around... Wait, aren't the DP good guys? * Immolation: They must be mind controlled then. Maybe Circe? * Hotshot: Could be Brother Blood. * Spider-Bat: My money's on Faust. What? Felix Faust... You guys haven't heard- You guys haven't heard of Felix Faust?! He's like... He's a real thing. Evil sorcerer. Come on... PG? BG? * "Booster Gold": Yeah...No clue... * "Power Girl": Same here... Never heard of him. Sounds like a cat if ye ask me. * Immolation: ring What's that sound? ring Oh, Booster, it's coming- ring -from that thing in your hand. ring Wait, is that a- ringing * "Power Girl": Oh, expletive... This cannae be good. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 34. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 36. * "Power Girl" says Felix Faust's name sounds like a cat in reference to Felix the Cat. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 35 Category:VOX Box Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline